Jez and Morgead: the best memory
by WildPowerxJ
Summary: ok so this is linked with my other story on here. this is when the picture was actually taken. Jez gets a cool new camera and goes to show Morgead and things escalate from there. I promise you the actual story is better than this summary.


Jez and Morgead: the best memory

**In case you didn't read my wonderful summary, this is almost a continuation from my other story. It's when the picture is taken. Btw, Jez in NOT and orphan or whatever in this she is living with Bracken as usual. I do not own this, all rights to L.J. Smith! unfortunately. ;)**

(about 14 & 15 here)

**Morgead's point of view **

"Morgead," a distant voice broke through my dream. "Morgead, get up you dunce!"

I opened my eyes to see Jez standing above me with her hands on her hips and a completely exasperated expression on her flawless face.

"Finally! Jeez! I thought I was going to have to dump a bucket of ice water on you. But if you want to go back to sleep…" an evil grin crept up her face as she glared down at me. "That's always an option."

I just scowled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she waved something bulky and white in front of my face and squealed, "Look what I found!"

"Maybe if you held it still for a second I could!" I growled at her after a moment as I grasped her wrist and took the object from her.

She pouted as she plopped down to the couch beside me.

"You are totally no fun anymore, you know that?"

"Whatever."

She let out an over exaggerated sigh as she stared at me, waiting for my reaction to the thing she'd brought.

"Well…?" she prompted.

"It looks like, a camera?" I looked at her. "Why are you so excited about a camera?"

She scoffed.

"It's not just any camera you dolt, it's a self-printing camera!" she exclaimed, ripping the thing out of my hands. "You know, we were talking about them like, last week? Well, I found one!"

"Oh yeah," I mumbled, mostly just to calm her down. But it was coming back to me a little now.

"And by found you mean…stole," I stressed the word just to annoy her.

She sniffed, lifting her nose in the air disdainfully and staring with narrowed eyes at the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You prefer the word, ah…what was it? Liberated?" I smirked at her as I racked up another point for me.

The score was now approximately ten-billion for Jez, ten for me. Why did she always have to win?

"Well it was too expensive for me to buy, and Bracken wouldn't give me the money," she glanced over and batted her eyelashes at me with a little pout on her lips, the picture of innocence. "What else was I going to do?"

I felt a little colour rise to my cheeks as she did this, and looked away, preying to whatever gods were out there that she hadn't seen.

She snickered, telling me that my prayers had most likely not been answered.

"C'mon, it's fun!"

The second I looked back at her a flash went off and I was momentarily blinded. It was a second before the spots cleared and I saw Jez pulling out the photo from the camera and staring at it as if trying to will it to develop faster.

"Oh yeah, fun," I scowled and rubbed my eyes as she giggled.

When I looked again she was stuffing the photo in her pocket with a grin on her face as she repositioned the camera.

"Oh no you don't!"

I lunged and tackled her right off the couch. Her head missed the wooden coffee table by mere inches, and I managed to get my arm under her head so she didn't smack it on the floor. She grunted as I landed on her but held onto the camera, clutching it to her chest. I made a grab for it but she kicked me off. She rolled right under the table and out the other side, buying herself some time to get up and get into a defensive position while I leapt straight over it.

She angled her body and held the camera down low and slightly behind her so I wouldn't be able to get it with an easy grab.

A playful growl escaper her parted lips as she crouched lower in her stance.

I grinned and snarled as I launched myself at her. She evaded my attack easily by grabbing my wrist and spinning around until she was behind me where she wrapped my own arm around my neck and cinched it tight. She hooked her leg around one of my own in such a way that I couldn't move.

Damn. Where'd she learn that?

"Yield or die," I could practically hear the nasty grin in her voice. Not to mention the insulting fact that she wasn't even the slightest bit breathless.

"Well?" she urged, gripping my wrist tighter as she pulled. I bit back a curse as I felt it pulling at my shoulder. It wasn't uncomfortable at first-sort of like stretching-but the tighter she pulled the more and more it hurt. Not to forget the fact that she was strangling me with that same arm and I was finding it quite difficult to breathe properly.

"Fine," I spat. "Just let go already!"

She let go and cackled villainously as she dumped the camera on the table and stretched out on the couch.

"Really?" I stared at her incredulously, "All that, and you just put the camera down?"

I shook my head in disbelief and massaged my shoulder. I could have avoided that painful hold and still have her relinquish her control over the stupid camera? God, why does she have to be so difficult?

**Jez's point of view**

Ooh, it was so fun messing with Morgead. His face at that moment was just priceless. As soon as I put down the camera his whole face went slack, before a rather irked look replaced the astonished one.

I watched as he rubbed his shoulder trying to make what was probably a very numbing pain go away.

"Where did you learn that one?" he suddenly asked, looking at me warily.

"Uncle Bracken showed me."

"Bracken? Really?"

He chuckled, and I had to admit, it did seem a little funny. My uncle just didn't seem like a fighter with his weathered face and kind eyes, the idea of him teaching me any holds seemed outright ridicules.

But I didn't have to let Morgead know what I thought.

I feigned an offended look and regarded him dangerously.

"Why," I asked coolly, still fixing him with an icy gaze. "Is there something wrong with my Uncle? My only living family? Are you saying that, perhaps, he's not good enough to fight? That he is weak? That he-"

"Jez that's not what I meant," he looked alarmed now and a little apprehensive for his wellbeing. "I just meant that, your Uncle just doesn't strike me as the fighting type, you know? He seems like the kind of person who, ah…tries solving problems by reason before violence," he swallowed and I kept up my menacing glare. "Not-not that he couldn't solve any problems with violence because he's a weak fighter or anything, just-" he stumbled to a stop and looked at me helplessly.

Hearing him stutter through such a long winded explanation to try to appease me almost made me feel a bit bad for deceiving him. Almost.

He kept looking at me, waiting for me to either blow up or forgive him, and by the way he was standing, he was obviously expecting another fight. Therefore, I had two options. I could either keep up the charade and have some fun, possibly beating him into submission again, or I could burst out laughing and embarrass him to death.

With my resolve weakening and Morgead staring at me impotently, it looked like it was going to be the latter of the two.

I snorted as I sat up.

"You should have seen your face Morgead!" I quickly dissolved into a wild fit of laughter as the look of confusion on his face melted into one of pure rage.

"I really had you going there! You probably thought I was gonna stake you!"

I nearly fell off the couch when his face turned an impressive colour of pink and his nostrils flared. The whole time I laughed he stood there fuming, making me laugh even harder.

Finally he muttered, "If you don't shut up soon, I'll be the one staking you."

I attempted to stifle my laughter with some coughing, but only managed to give myself a coughing fit that hurt my throat.

I heard Morgead clear his throat. A second later he did it again, but this time I heard the distinct little snort at the end that meant he was trying to cover up a laugh.

Soon we were both laughing so hard Morgead was on the ground convulsing and my stomach was aching.

Eventually we calmed down. We lay there breathing hard for a few minutes-Morgead spread out on the floor with his arm draped over his stomach and me clutching mine-before Morgead collected himself and came and sat beside me on the couch.

"Well. That was," he paused, considering his words. "Horrible."

He chuckled.

"Yup," I agreed, "Worst thing to happen in a long time."

"You got that right."

"Though it could have been worse," I told him, slanting a glance up at him.

"Oh really?" he sounded amused and a little bit mocking if you ask me. "How so?"

I considered my words carefully before I said, "You could have kissed me. Now that would be the worst!"

I was of course, referring to an inside joke between the gang about us kissing-courtesy of Thistle.

Suddenly Morgead's eyes flashed and his lips twitched up into a mischievous smirk. He lurched towards me and wrapped an arm around my neck, holding me to his chest. I tried to turn my head away but he was too fast. He planted a sloppy kiss right on my cheek. I could feel my face scrunching up in a look of disgust that didn't exactly match how I was feeling inside.

I heard the sound of a shutter and a bright flash filled my vision. The next second it was gone, as was Morgead.

He was back on his side of the couch gripping a photo and grinning like he'd just won the lotto.

I could feel my cheeks heating up and I knew they must be nearly as red as my hair.

I mean, Morgead had just…kissed me? On the cheek, but still! Why would he do that? And why did he look so happy about it? Because he embarrassed me?

I did know one thing. I had to get that picture from him before anyone saw it.

I tried snatching the photo out of his hands, but he held it just out of my reach.

"C'mon Jezebel, reach!" he taunted.

He pulled it back farther.

I growled as I placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him downwards as I leaned forwards, basically on top of him by this point.

He kept stretching farther and farther as he laughed at me until he was lying with his top half draped over the arm rest and his arm extended far above his head. I had my hand on his chest as I leaned as far forwards as I dared, afraid I would lose my balance and create some serious awkwardness by falling on him.

Finally, I made a desperate grab for the photo and my hand slipped off his chest. Morgead slipped down off the arm rest as I fell. I landed with a dull thump on his chest, my face right above his.

We lay there for a moment in a crushing silence until Morgead abruptly lifted his hands off my waist and pushed me up.

We ended up so that I was straddling his waist and he was gripping my upper arms looking at me.

"You okay?" he asked in a husky voice.

I swallowed.

"Fine," I mumbled as I climbed off of him, my cheeks burning.

I didn't think there was one moment in my life where I have ever been more embarrassed.

I mean, what if someone had walked in right then? If the gang had walked in on us in such a compromising position we'd never live it down.

I'd been so close to-to…Morgead! And I…hadn't minded? Had I actually liked it? Impossible.

It was just the close proximity and his beautiful eyes that were muddling my judgement. Making me think ridicules things.

Wait a minute. Beautiful? Where had that come from? Since when did I consider anything about Morgead to be…beautiful?!

One thing was clear; I had to get out of there before I did something stupid. Something I would regret later.

"I should probably be going, Uncle Bracken wanted me home for lunch," I called to him as I attempted a casual stroll to the door.

He scrambled up off the couch and chased after me.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

**Morgead's point of view**

I didn't want her to go. She might seem unaffected by that little slip now, but I know she felt something just a moment ago. Positive. I could feel her pulse speed up the second she slipped on the couch there. With my face pressed into her neck the way it had been, I'd felt perfectly her erratic heartbeat.

She glanced back at me from the door. She chewed her lip as she gazed at me for a moment. She shook her head.

"I've really got to get back. I don't want my Uncle to get worried. I promised him I'd be back." She took a half-step out the door. "Besides, it's not like you've got anything good to eat," with a grin and a wink she disappeared from sight around the door.

I stared after her for a second before slumping onto the couch.

_ Maybe I was wrong; maybe she doesn't feel anything for me at all. It certainly seems that way. _

I sighed dejectedly and glared at the wall. When would I be able to tell her? _Anything?_ Anything_ at all?_ Half the time I'm pretty sure she thinks I hate her by the way she acts. I just can't show her how much I care for her.

Shoving my hair from my eyes I decided that if I didn't man up soon she would slip right through my fingers.

_Humph, like _that's _gonna happen._

I guess she just wasn't meant to be mine.

**Thanks so much for reading I'd really love it if I got some reviews on this one as well. I got two reviews on my last one and I totally appreciate it so thank you.**


End file.
